Lost In Love
by K-DogRush
Summary: Kendall esta por enamorarse completamente de una chica la cual no conoce bien, Carlos por el contrario esta preocupado y tratara de rescatar a su amigo enamorándose en el proceso de el. Sin saber, alguien mas esta enamorado del rubio complicando un poco mas la cosas. Enredos, personas inesperadas y complicaciones desarrollaran un gran caos.


**Este es un pequeño prologo o algo así de mi nuevo finc, me dio por escribirlo en mis tiempos de locura xD en fin este esta desarrollado en un Kenlos así que sera un poco diferente. Gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron lindos comentarios en el finc de Jarlos :3.**

**Sin mas los dejo para que puedan leer y disfrutar este pequeño prologo. **

* * *

**21 de noviembre del 2015 **

_Un sonido dejo escucharse por tono el lugar pero no era cualquier sonido si no el de una pistola siendo disparada en un objetivo fijo. El rubio cerró fuertemente los ojos debido al estruendo y al abrirlos no pudo más que tratar de liberarse. _

_El cuerpo yacía inconciente en el suelo frío de la bodega abandonada, la sangre brotaba hasta manchar la ropa y caer al suelo. El chico rubio se arrodillo como pudo debido al dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Acomodo la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo acariciando el cabello suavemente mientras las lagrimas a un caían. Trataba con desesperación de pensar con claridad para poner pedir ayuda pero simplemente no sabia que hacer. _

_-Por favor, resiste- murmuro contra sus labios antes de dejar un pequeño beso en ellos y tomar con sus manos llenas de sangre el celular que estaba a un lado de ellos. _

**Siete meses antes **

El gran ruido no cesaba parecía que a cada minuto que pasaba el volumen aumentaba. Olor a cigarro, alcohol y una que otra droga prohibida, se mezclaba por todo el lugar asiendo que salieras apestando cual borracho, claro si vas a un discoteca -aunque sea de mala muerte- a divertirte con tus amigos, es lógico.

Había pequeñas mesas para cuatro personas en la plata baja donde estaba la pista de baile, en ella se encantaban barias parejas bailando al ritmo de la música, la barra también se encontraba en la plata baja con todos los lugares frente de esta llenos. El grupo de amigos se encontraba en la parte de arriba donde en vez de mesas con sillas había en su lugar una mesa de madera al centro rodeada de un solo sillón, para siete o más personas, de diferentes colores que gracias a la iluminación del lugar no se alcazaba a distinguir exactamente de que colores eran.

Un chico rubio miro atentamente el lugar con el seño fruncido, pues jamás había estado en ese lugar, y para ser sinceros no le agradaba para nada. No podía creer que lograran arrastrarlo a un lugar como es, en realidad a lugares como ese, no era como si fuera muy parrandero, de hecho ninguno de ellos lo era….tanto, pero eso no evitaba que tuvieran un día para dejar de pensar en que casi eran unos adultos. Seguía mirando con cierta molestia a sus amigos frente a el que reían sin parar.

-¿Cómo conocen este lugar? No quiero ni imaginarme como terminaron la primera vez que vinieron- su voz apenas y se alcanzaba a escuchar por sobre el ruido, sus amigos de fiesta lo miraron por unos segundos antes de mirarse entre y comenzar a reír nuevamente.

-Te perdiste de una cosa grande, todo por no querer salir a festejar con nosotros- Logan Henderson, el chico coqueto del grupo de amigos del rubio solo era mayor que el por un año asía que casi no se notaba la diferencia, hablo con una sonrisilla divertida de eso había pasado un mes- Ese día todos los lugares conocidos estaban a reventar y este fue el único sitio que conseguimos masomenos vacío….- no pudo terminar ya que Dustin Belt, el tragón, divertido y el mayor del grupo , solo por dos años mas que Logan, lo interrumpió.

-Además aquí dan buena cerveza y muy buena comida- los ojos del chico brillaron tanto que a pesar de la escasa luz y las luces de diferentes colores se podía notar.

-Y no había a donde mas ir, no creas que eres el único en no querer venir…ya que podemos hacer mas que divertirnos y esperar a que lleguen las chicas- la sonrisa de aquel sensual latino podía derretir a cuanta mujer pasara en frente de el, Carlos Pena el chico tranquilo, cariñoso, divertido y buen amigo igual que Logan es un años mayor.

-No sean amargados, ya no los vuelvo a sacar- se escucho una voz juguetona acompañada de un hermosa sonrisa, James Maslow el chico responsable del grupo…..un poco mas responsable que los demás, encantador, inteligente y un hombre maravilloso.

Finalmente estaba el rubio de nombre Kendall Schmidt un chico tímido, soñador, muy divertido, cariñoso, muy enamoradizo y un amigo incondicional.

En ambiente estaba divertido y lleno de vida asía tiempo que no pasaban un viernes de esa madera, todos juntos. A pesar de llevar ahí un par de horas el alcohol no había surtido gran efecto, aun, se lo tomaban con calma.

La mirada de aquella mujer rubia dejaba aturdido al pobre de Kendall, se trataba de nada más que la prima de Katelyn Tarver, Alison Tarver. Unas dos horas después de que ellos llegaran, aparecieron Malese Jow, Halston Sage, Katelyn, su prima Alison y Victoria Justice. Aquel grupito de amigas había formado a ser parte del grupo de los chicos, entre ellos eran los mejores amigos…..excepto una persona. Alison quien acaba de llegar de Nueva Orleans para quedarse permanentemente de nuevo en Boston.

Nadie la conocía hasta esa noche que su prima la llevo, se comporto como una chica normal que acaba de mudarse insegura, tímida, callada y reservada. Lo cual llamo la atención del rubio queriendo saber que se escondía tras esos ojos azules brillantes.

Cabe recalcar que al final de la noche todos se llevaban excelente con Alison incluso Kendall, ya que con las mujeres que le parecen atractivas le es difícil siquiera establecer conversación con ellas. Todos se dieron cuanta la cierta atracción que hubo con esos dos toda la noche.

En la mente de cierta rubia se formo una gran sonrisa de arrogancia mezclada con maldad pura, ese chico iba a caer ante sus pies mas rápido de lo que pensaba. Esta dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para acabar lo que esta noche había empezado. Si quería conseguir lo que quería tendría que sacar lo mejor de si.

Había regresado por una sola cosa, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

* * *

**La verdad no se ni que escribí pero ya me estoy dando **

**una idea de que pueda llegar a pasar, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Si les gusto dejen reviews y en favoritos :$**

**-Cinthya **


End file.
